All different types of recreational vehicles exist, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles, jet skis, etc. Additionally various appliances exist such as lawn and garden equipment and other trailer transported mechanical equipment. Of these appliances and vehicles there are all different sizes and configurations. Using such a vehicle or appliance often requires transporting to a particular place, e.g., a lake, an off road track, etc. The most common mode of transportation is a flat surface such as a trailer hitched behind an automobile or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for securing the recreational vehicle or appliance to the trailer when it is in transit on the trailer.
Various devices exist for securing a recreational vehicle or appliance to a trailer or similar support surface. However, these devices all have serious drawbacks. For example, prior devices are not adjustable to accommodate different type, size and configured recreational vehicles, appliances or trailers. Prior devices do not include dual locking features with anti-theft ability. Prior devices do not enable easy positioning, repositioning, and operation of the device itself relative to the recreational vehicle, appliance or trailer. Prior devices have narrow operating tolerances that make them difficult to use and inoperable under ordinary conditions such as snow or ice buildup during towing of the trailer. Our invention is not hindered by the shortcomings of the prior devices.
These and other types of recreational vehicle or appliance securing devices disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of our Clamping Device For Securing a Recreational Vehicle. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the features of the present invention differ from those previously proposed.